Captive
by YoCupcake
Summary: The plan was simple: destroy Kol and save her friends. Of course things are never simple when it comes to Bonnie Bennett's life. She had underestimated his power and his charming persuasion. Finding herself at his mercy, as she becomes his captive.
1. Mission

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show, or it's characters.**

 **Note: so this is only going to be a short fic. 3-4 chapters max (hoping to finish by 3rd chapter, but will see if it needs extension). I don't know if kennett is still a thing or not, but I wanted to write something for them. Just came up with this random idea and went with it. Please review and let me know what you think. :)**

 **I recommend the lovely Fireismyelement, she actually helped inspire this. She writes the best Kennett fics. I recommend her if you're looking for some good kennett (and some bonkai) fics . :)  
**

* * *

 **Captive**

 _Take my bleeding heart_

 _as you hold me captive_

 _so that if you choose to destroy me_

 _my heart lies with you_

* * *

How the hell she ended on a road trip with none other than notorious reformed child-killer- Kai Parker, was still a question she could not answer. Not only on a road trip with him, but heading off to kill none other than Kol Mikaelson - Original bad boy. He happened to be the brother of Klaus, whom was the one that sent her on this little mission in the first place.

Klaus had come back to Mystic Falls and threatened to kill her friends and everyone in town if she didn't comply. He wanted her as his little assassin, getting rid of his brother who had stolen New Orleans from under his nose. She had thought Kol was dead, till Klaus informed her he had managed to body hop till he got back his original body somehow. She didn't really ask, but it had something to do with a deal he made of witches a long time ago. Turns out that witches could work miracles, no wonder the Salvatore brothers had originally sought her out. Now a deranged immortal hybrid was up her ass making her do his dirty work.

She had of course asked why he couldn't kill Kol himself, and he had replied that he was feeling sentimental. That he apparently couldn't live with killing his brother for good, so wanted him put away. As Kol had found a way to not be daggered again, all thanks to witches too. Kol was now running some sort of vampire mafia that rivaled Klaus's in New Orleans.

How the hell did she always find herself in these soul sucking situations? Her friends of course. They were the cause for every near-death experience she ever had. She loved them all to death (literally), but sometimes she questioned if that love was truly killing her. She couldn't lead a normal life without having to protect everyone 24/7. It was even more ridiculous considering all her friends - excluding Matt- were now supernaturals. Most of them being vampires. So why was she still having to keep saving their lives? When her life was numbered by human years, and she hardly had chance to live her life properly.

She sighed, trying to keep her eyes in the road. New Orleans, a place she had never been to. It made her sad she had never really gone on holiday, and only went out of town when her father used to take her on business trips and to visit family. Now he was dead and she lived in constant chaos and supernatural drama, she could never leave town. It was nice that she would at least get to visit New Orleans, a place full of magic and mystery. A place she had always wanted to go to.

It was unfortunate she was only going to fight yet _another_ bad guy. To Kol's secret home, to be exact. That was where they were now headed after a long flight. Most of which was Kai talking incessantly, while she tried to sleep and ignore his existence. Bonnie driving because she could not trust a crazed warlock like Kai to drive.

He had his feet up on the dashboard, humming along to the radio. Dressed more modern than she was used to seeing him, as he had been stuck in the 90's for a long time. Dark blue hoodie that matched his eye color, with casual black skinny jeans. His hair still a rich dark brown that looked like he had run some gel through it. He had shaved again, causing him to look awfully like the crazy young killer she had fought in the prison world. She had to always remind herself he had changed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kai asked innocently.

Munching loudly on a bag of his usual disgusting smelling pork rinds.

"I will give you a few dollars to stop munching so loudly!" Her annoyance evident.

Kai just smirked and continued to chew extra loudly. She wished she had never brought him along, but she needed the help. Kai and her had a little history. She had ended up in his prison world of 1994, then released Damon, and then he stabbed her and got out. Then he saved her and she was able to get back home into present time. They had called a truce after he had apologized to her a hundred times. Sending countless bouquets of flowers to her home. She had told him that as long as he didn't cause anymore trouble, she wouldn't melt his face off. After-all - her friends were vampires that had killed numerous times; who was she to deny him a life for his past crimes. She couldn't continue to say he needed to be punished, when she knew she and her friends had equal amounts of blood on their hands. So she put up with him, and after he became leader of his coven, he became a huge help in the witch-department. It was nice to have another powerful witch by her side. Maybe she would get to die a little less. _Oh that would be nice._ She thought bitterly _._

"I can't wait to check out this city. All that old fashion french quarter architecture, and voodoo, and amazing chicory coffee,yummy beignets- " he was going off a long list.

She had to cut him off before he talked her to death, as usual.

" _Okay_ , I get it. Remember we are not going there for fun, we're there to get the job done." She sighed just thinking about it. She would rather be back in mystic falls watching a movie with Caroline and Elena.

Kai pouted like a child.

"Aww come on Bon, where is your sense of excitement? Were you always such a stick in the mud?" He observed her.

She kept her eyes on the road, not even bothering to look at him, as he continued to watch her.

"Some of us have had to fight off killers most of our young teenage lives. Killers suck the fun out of everything. I guess you know that, right?" she gave him a pointed look.

Kai looked less amused, but then grinned after a few minutes.

"I thought _sucking_ was a vampire thing? I'm not the the one who collects vampire buddies, like my sister used to collect ponies." He laughed at her.

She stopped the car, turning to glare at him. He sat back and whistled like her glare didn't bother him.

"You know it's true Bon. Why do you think we are on this mission? It's because you love getting _sucked up_ into _vampire_ drama. I don't get it. I mean you're a powerful witch, like myself, we don't mix with vampires," he stated like she didn't know that already.

"Thanks for the pep talk Kai, but technically I should not be hanging out with reformed child-killer's like yourself, but here we are." She looked over at him in triumph.

He laughed and gave her a point for her true statement. She was glad when he finally shut up and she could concentrate on the road. His loud snoring agitated her, but was a welcome distraction to stop her thinking of what was to come.

That she would have to meet Kol again. After she had last seen him before he died, and rejected his proposal of them hanging out in the after-life together. Now she was going to kill him, and her magic was not what it used to be. She was still powerful, but she was feeling more drained lately; hence why Kai came along.

Even with him there, she felt unsettled. Kol had a way of seducing people, and she really didn't want to be seduced.

She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. _I'm Bonnie-freaking-Bennett, I can handle anything_.

She repeated it as she continued to drive to mansion she knew Kol was staying in.

* * *

She sat in the car looking at the huge mansion before her. She could not believe such a big mansion could even be hidden in New Orleans. It happened to be out back in the neck of the woods, hidden by the vast amount of forest. She got the car to take a closer look, with kai trailing behind her in equal awe of the place.

 _Guess he's hiding._ She deduced, as she looked at the secluded surroundings. The massive house was hidden behind the tall surrounding trees. Tall uncut grass covered the surroundings, like no one had bothered to maintain the area.

Kol had _really_ picked the perfect hiding place. No doubt it had given him leverage when he built up his army against Klaus. She was so lost in her thoughts, she forgot all about Kai, whom was now throwing a tantrum in the corner of the forest.

"I can't believe we just skipped out on all the good sight-seeing! I mean what the fuck Bon? Are we just going to camp out here?" he looked around in disgust.

"Yes, and don't think you're sharing my tent," she said with great amusement.

Loving how his look turned into one of annoyance. She at least could pay him back for how much he constantly aggravated her.

"Seriously? Damn it, I really prefer the city. I'm from fucking Portland, sick to death of small towns and nature. Just give me a glitzy city any day!" He continued to whine.

She shook her head at him, and continued to eye the mansion housing Kol and his vampire buddies. She chewed on her full lower lip, hands in her skinny jean pockets, thinking of the best strategy. She felt Kai brush up near her. His magic creating a calm soothing rhythm with her own. She may find him annoying, but it was nice to have another witch about. She was used to vampires, but they still put her on edge. Where as witches had the same feel of magic, that made her feel more connected to her inner power and nature.

"Should we just storm in? I'm guessing he's not expecting us," Kai whispered near her ear.

"Why are you whispering? You know they're _vampires_ , right? you dumb shit." She shoved him away from her.

He pouted like a child again, before coming back to her side. She really didn't understand how he was old enough to be her father, in the body of a hot twenty-two year old, and still acted like a pubescent boy. Then again, she guessed his growth had been stunted in the prison world. That, and he was a big kid at heart. That sort of brought out the mother instinct in her, till she remembered how annoying he was.

"You know, you should be thanking me. If I didn't come along, I'm sure the vampires would have made a meal out of you in minutes. Just so you know, I take sexual favors as payment." He smirked at her.

She used her magic to send him flying into a tree. Hoping Kol and his buddies did not hear it, and storm out any minute to kill them.

"You're mean," he gritted out, his mouth filled with the dirt he had landed in.

He spat it out, and she laughed. He reminded her of a little puppy dog sometimes. She heard a phone buzz, and was sure it wasn't hers. As the 'power rangers' theme started to blast out. She gave Kai an _'are you serious?'_ look. He just grinned and shrugged, before answering his phone.

"Hey Klaus, I was just about to tell Bonnie that she should not diss the power rangers. They were awesome. You seriously need to get with the times man. Yes, she's here." He went to pass the phone to her.

She shook her head. The last thing she wanted was to speak to Klaus. He would probably just remind her that he's threatening her friends right now, and she better hurry up with the job at hand.

"Put him on loud speaker," she ordered Kai.

Kai shrugged and did as she ordered.

"And how is my favorite witch doing," Klaus's British accented smug voice filled the silence.

"She's sick of you." She hoped that was enough to make him go away.

Of course just like Kai, Klaus didn't listen. She honestly could see them both becoming best friends. With their daddy issues provoking their evil nature, and both had a thing about torturing their siblings and annoying people.

"Now is that any way to speak to the man that currently has your friends at _stake point_?" he laughed in amusement.

She wished she could set him on fire that very moment.

"What do you want Klaus? You're distracting us from the job."

"Yes, well I won't keep you too long then. I just wanted to make sure you don't do anything stupid Bonnie. Kol is not easily killed, and you will only have one shot at this. He will figure out very quickly that it was obviously me that sent you to do my bidding. As soon as he figures that out, that means him causing trouble for me. Him causing trouble will make me agitated, and that will be devastating for your friends, wouldn't you agree?"

She tried to keep in her inner anger. Knowing that if she said what she really thought of him and his dumb orders, he would go ahead and kill her friends.

"Your friends are your family Bonnie. You wouldn't want to lose them now, would you?" he asked again, in a more gentle tone.

He was always very persuasive, she had to admit.

"I can handle him, okay? I handled you well enough." She smiled at the memories of giving him a beating he would never forget. She had trapped him more than once.

"Hmm yes, you did. I know how powerful you are Bonnie, but my brother is good at persuading people. How do you think he built such an army in such a short amount of time? Kol knows how to win people over."

"Something you could learn, Klaus," she added sweetly.

Happy when he was silent, no doubt glaring at the phone. Kai who was now munching on another bag of stinky pork-rinds, laughed at her little quip.

"Well now I see you have the confidence, you better be ready to get the job done. Or I will be sending them to you _in pieces_ ," he threatened.

"I personally am glad my family disowned me and I don't care about them. Sucks to have to worry about a group of people," Kai added.

She glared at him, and Klaus hummed in agreement with him.

"Trust me mate, I feel the same way. Which is why I need my brother taken care of. I unfortunately care too much to kill him myself, but he needs to be stopped." There was a sense of some sentimental value towards his brother from his tone.

Not enough to obviously stop him from wanting Kol gone.

"Fine. Just don't hurt my friends." She wondered when she would ever get to stop saying that line.

It honestly felt like she had been saying it most of her life.

"Don't disappointment me, and I won't." He hung up.

"Didn't even say bye. Was he always this rude? I mean you can still be evil, and be polite at the same time. Look at me," Kai pointed out.

She ignored him, observing the mansion again.

"I'm going in," she informed him.

He raised his eyebrow, looking ready to argue.

"Look, I'm all for doing stuff alone, but you don't even know how many are in there," he sounded worried.

"Aww, how sweet, you actually care. Didn't think you had a heart." She smirked at him.

"Ugh _no,_ actually. I just don't want to have to pay for gas and snacks on the way back." He grinned.

She had to admit, maybe he wasn't bad company after all.

"You stay here Kai. If anything happens to me, I need to make sure Klaus does not think I failed and kill my friends. Look, you can go sight-seeing or whatever, and meet me back here after I'm done with Kol. Just keep telling Klaus I'm handling it. I know you're good at over-exaggerating things, so I trust you can persuade him." She hoped he would agree.

"You sure you don't need back up? everyone needs a Hutch, or Robin, or -" she cut him off with her hand.

"I can handle Kol. Just at least do what I asked. I need to make sure he won't kill them. If I fail, you will need to find a way to stop him." She gave him a look of trust.

She could not believe she was trusting Kai Parker to keep her friends safe. If she was honest, it was nice to put someone else in charge for once.

" _Fine_ , just don't make too much of a bloody mess in there. Looks like a nice mansion." He looked up at it again with awe.

she had to say, it was very nice. she started to go in, stopping as he grabbed her wrist.

"Good luck Bennett." He gave her his most charming smile.

She scoffed and gave him a look of pure confidence

"I don't need it, Parker." He let her go.

She waved goodbye to him, and hoped he would keep his promise to not let her friends be barbecued - or whatever Klaus had in mind. She heard him drive past in the car, humming the power rangers theme. She almost laughed at how fitting it was, considering she was about to go fight evil for what felt like the hundredth time in her life.

She gathered all the confidence needed within herself, and set off for the huge white mansion before her.


	2. Capture

She had not expected the trap that was laid out for her. One that knocked her practically off her feet, before she even had chance to kill the remaining vampires that came running after her. She had tripped off some alarm, but not just any alarm - a powerful spell. As soon as she walked though the door she felt it. Like an electric current washing over her, before she felt her magic starting to wane. She had attacked the vampires that had come to find out what set the alarm noise off, while she suffered the after-effects of the spell. It drained her till she could not stand and fight anymore. She only remembered the blinding lights of the extravagant crystal chandelier above her head, before she fell to the ground.

* * *

 _Fuck my life._ She thought, gritting her teeth as she woke up to a sore backside against a hard wooden chair. Her hands were fully tied to the back of the chair, but at least they had left her mouth alone. Her plan had not gone so well. She had underestimated Kol and his vampire flunkies. There were too many of them, and they had a witchy-alarm that gave her away. Kol must have got another witch to set it up. They had all come out, twenty - or more - vampires ready to kill her.

Luckily they had just knocked her out and tied her up to a chair. No blind-fold, but then vampires didn't need that to scare you. She was thankful she was comfortable enough around vampires now that they didn't scare her. Only benefit of having vampire friends, other than their healing blood.

Not to mention she was a powerful witch, but the little spell around the mansion had drawn most of her power out. It drained her, and she felt like falling asleep. She knew Kol must have had a good few witches up his sleeve to pull that one off.

"Who do you work for, bitch?" the vampire that came into the room, asked.

She rolled her eyes and refused to answer him. He was going to slap her, but his attention suddenly was drawn to the luxurious and long stairwell. Coming down was none other than Kol, with two very pretty female vampires in their underwear. Bonnie tried not to scoff at that. She should have known he would have women around, with his reputation as ladies man rivaling Damon's.

She was surprised to see him again. He looked the same as when she saw him before, but more leaner like he had been working out. He was dressed in pajama pants and a nightgown, obviously from his sexual activities with the vampire ladies on his arm. His black silk nightgown showing off some of his soft pale skin and lean muscle. Although he still had a male dancer's body, instead of Jeremy's ripped physique she had admired, but thought was too much. His rich chestnut hair reaching eye level. Still the handsome devil that had taunted her and threatened to kill her before. She did also remember the flirty smile he had given her when she left Shane's office, and almost blushed thinking about it.

 _So the asshole's attractive, get a grip Bonnie._

To her pleasure he looked equally surprised when he came down the stairs and spotted her in the chair, just outside of the living room. He was only a few feet away from her, looking at her in both confusion and shock.

" _Her_? That is the witch that broke in here?" he asked the other vampire guy.

"Yes, she took out _ten_ of our men." The rude blonde vampire glared down at her.

She smiled happily upon hearing that. She was glad she got about ten of them before the spell-alarm had taken over and started to really affect her body, causing her to become weaker and be captured.

"Wow, _little Bennett witch_ , it's been a while." Kol grinned at her in satisfaction.

She couldn't tell if it's because he still held a grudge against her, or the fact he did genuinely look happy to see her. She didn't answer, instead looked away. His smirk grew, and playfulness flashed in those hazel eyes of his. Causing his two vampire ladies to become jealous, trying to get his attention back. Bonnie wished he would just go back to his threesome and ignore her, but no such luck.

"Would you excuse us, ladies?" his tone suggesting he didn't care either way if they stayed or left.

They pouted and glared at Bonnie, before heading back up stairs. His eyes never left hers, and she felt something she had only felt once around him. This heat that took over her body and caused her to feel nervous in his presence. Maybe it was an Original-family thing, but she never felt that way around the others. Klaus she felt nervous around, but never felt that heat in her lower body like she did with Kol. It was a mixture of lust and nervousness she only felt around the younger brother of Klaus. She hoped that would ware off so she could think straight.

"So _darling_ , what brings you to my humble abode?" he asked politely, still smirking.

He put his hands into the pockets of his black nightgown, waiting for her answer.

"Was just in the area and felt like visiting." Not her best reply, but it would do.

He laughed at that response. His laugh made her shiver a bit. It was not dangerous like Klaus's in a 'oh shit he's going to kill me!' way, but more sinister. That was the problem with Kol. He was very charismatic, and gave off this impression of a young adult boy wanting to have fun. The problem was you didn't know if he would have fun with you, or murder you in the next second. He wasn't as obvious as his brother was. That did scare Bonnie a lot. Klaus she expected the worst of because he would have a tantrum and kill everyone; where as Kol was the type to play charming host till you let your guard down, then turn around and kill you before you could register his intentions.

She wished she was taking on Klaus instead. At least she knew what to expect of him, and he didn't cause her body to burn up like a furnace.

"You're a funny girl Bonnie. I so missed that about you," he complimented. His eyes turned darker as he looked over her body, taking in everything.

She tried to cool down the swelling heat that started from her toes and worked it's way up to her core. She blamed it on not having sex since Jeremy left. Not really the sex, but she missed having a guy to admire her in general. Bonnie's life was all about fighting enemies and dying lately, she forgot what it was like to have a guy's attention. Kai did offer that to her based on his crush, but their relationship was strictly frenemy-platonic.

"So, _why_ are you here? And please don't say it's for a friendly visit. Much as I would like that, we both know you wouldn't come here unless you were trying to save those pathetic friends of yours." He smirked and looked as if he could read everything she was hiding.

She cursed the fact her situation seemed so obvious to every enemy she encountered. They always knew she would do anything to save her friends. It was the reason she kept finding herself in these situations. She bit down on her lower lip and decided to look at the wall, refusing to answer him. He might have been right, but she was not ready to admit it.

"Cat got your tongue _sweet heart_?" he asked in a playful tone.

She could tell he was making fun of her. She refused to answer him. He was one for attention, so refusing would set him off. Or she hoped it would piss him off enough he that he would stop asking her obvious questions.

"Okay darling, let's play the guessing-game, shall we?"

She did not see him speed into another room to get a chair and come back again. She thought she was used to vampire speed, but it seems the Originals were even faster than her friends. He placed the chair so he could face her head on, sitting across from her. Even with the little bit of space between them, she could feel his proximity. She never noticed how attractive he was up close. Not really just looks wise, it was more about the aura he gave off. So confident and sure of his appeal on the ladies, as he sat there with his legs out looking comfortable; wearing with his signature smirk. She didn't honestly know why she was feeling this way only now. Even when he had been right in front of her before, she had always felt annoyed that he was bothering herself and her friends. Now she was there for different reasons, she could see his appeal.

"So why don't I start off _little witch_. It's obvious you would never seek me out unless I was bothering your friends. Now considering the fact I'm not in mystic falls, nor have I seen your friends since they so graciously killed me, I'm inclined to believe my brother sent you." He smiled with a glint in his eye that said he discovered everything she was hiding.

She had to admit, he read the situation well. She thought she could maybe tell a few lies to throw him off, but it seemed he had deduced the full situation before she had time to think up a good lie. She bit her lower lip again, a nervous habit she had picked up. She did not miss his intense stare as she did this. His eyes turned darker, and he looked at her bottom lip in hunger. Like he was dying to take a bite out of it. She quickly stopped her nervous habit, and instead tried not to look at his turned-on-face.

"Silence usually means one has nothing to say, and having nothing to say would mean you do not deny what I just said. So I'm guessing I'm right, as usual?" His cocky grin was back in place.

She rolled her eyes at his arrogance, and tried to blow away the piece of dark fringe hair that fell over her face. She had gone back to her old hair style - long, dark, and wavy; fancying a change after the prison-world ordeal. She continued to have trouble blowing the hair away, as her hands were tied. He stood up so quickly she had not noticed yet again, and helped push the annoying piece of hair away. She felt his soft fingers touch her cheek and jaw, making her want to both lean in and back away from his touch. His eyes were back to vampire black again, as he continued to search her face. His look was hungry, as he continued touching her cheek She felt like she was holding her breath, waiting for him to continue to touch her. Instead he smiled and backed away again, giving her room to breath.

She hated the way he teased her like that. He obviously knew the affect he had on women, and seemed to use it to his advantage.

"I give NiKlaus credit where it is due. I did not expect him to send you. I knew he would find some poor lacking witch to use against me, but never thought he would get _you_ on his side," he sounded disappointed.

She was trying to work out why he sounded like she had failed him, when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. With her hands tied she couldn't pick it up, and prayed it wasn't Klaus calling. If he found out she failed the mission he would gladly kill her friends.

"Aren't you going to get that?" He asked innocently.

She gave him a _'are you fucking kidding me?'_ look. It was obvious he had her tied up to a damn chair. He looked over her body again, and she could not help that heat that swell up within her when his eyes took in her form. He grinned and leaned forward so they were only a breath away.

"Sorry love, I guess your hands are tied." He laughed at his little joke.

 _Wow, and I thought Kai's jokes were lame._ She scoffed and tried not to feel uncomfortable as his hands lightly touched her thigh through her jean pocket. His hand stayed against her thigh longer than necessary, as he gave her a playful look. She turned her head away, not wanting to give him the sanctification of seeing how he affected her. She felt his hand brushing the skin of her thigh through the denim, causing her skin to grow hot. She was happy when she felt him slide the phone out and answer it.

"Bonnie's phone," he replied to the unknown caller in amusement.

Bonnie turned to see he was having a lot of fun making her life hell.

"Yes, well Bonnie is _tied_ up at the moment." He again laughed at his little joke.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but cast a worried look in the phone's direction. She wanted to know who it was, and continued to pray to every deity that it was not Klaus. Kol noticed her interest and decided to show some mercy.

"Hold on, I will put you on loud speaker. She's here." He smiled and clicked the phone on loudspeaker, putting it near her ear.

She knew that even if it wasn't on loud speaker and he had given her the phone, his vampire hearing would pick up everything. _Stupid vampires and their super hearing._

"Hey Bon, you there?" Kai's worried voice was loud in her ear, making her jump.

For the first time ever, she was really happy to hear from Kai Parker.

"Yeah, I'm here." She was thinking up a way to explain the situation.

She was reminded that with Kai's power of deducing things, she didn't have to.

"Guessing things did not go as planned?" She hated how amused he sounded.

Her embarrassment made worse when she heard Kol chuckling. She had forgotten he was still standing there, watching her.

"It's fine Kai. Trust me, I got him just where I want him." She hoped she lied as well as she failed missions.

"Hmm, _sure_ you do. You mean with you tied up and him standing over you?" Kai sounded less amused now.

She was getting annoyed to. Nothing was going to plan, and Kai was making it worse. She was about to tell him off when Kol grabbed the phone from where it was balanced on her shoulder, putting up a hand to silence her protests.

"Hello Bonnie's friend, this is the guy you both were plotting to kill. Mind telling me who _you_ are?"

She wondered what Kai would reply. They were hardly friends if she was honest. More frenemies helping each other out.

"I'm her boy-toy," Kai replied playfully.

Kol raised his eyebrow at her, and she had to stop herself from choking.

"Ohh, _I see_. Got tired of the Gilbert boy already, Bonnie?" Kol asked, clearly amused.

She really wished the spell around his house stopping her doing magic, had worn off, so she could send him flying. She also wished Kai was also there, so she could send him flying through a wall too. Her look of anger just served to make Kol more amused, and Kai from the sounds of his laughter coming from the phone.

"Yeah, I'm afraid poor Jeramey was not up to snuff. So are you planning on letting her go?" Kai asked in concern.

Kol's had a mischievous glint in his eyes that made her feel sick. He clearly had no plans on letting her go.

"Oh, I think I will continue to hold onto her for a little while _boy toy_. It's not often Klaus sends me such an exquisite present," he looked her up and down as he said this.

"So you know about your brother, guess news travels fast." She could tell Kai was considering options.

"Oh please don't feel bad I figured it out. My brother has always made his annoyance obvious, and it's not the first time he's tried to sabotage my plans. Just unfortunate you and little Bonnie here got stuck in the middle of our sibling feud."

She had to agree with him there. It was annoying her and her friends found themselves in a losing battle whenever it came to Klaus and his family.

"What do you want me to do in order for you to let her go?"

She was surprised by the huge amount of concern in Kai's voice. Sure they had worked out some of their issues since the prison world ordeal, but she still kept her distance from him. They didn't exactly start off on the right foot, and she just about put up with him being around. She didn't think he would care if she lived or died. She was not used to anyone caring, even her best friends she valued so much.

"Ahh yes, a man that gets straight to the point! Bonnie picked well with you. What I want is for you to give my darling brother a message. Tell him I know of his plans, and that he won't be stopping me. But-" Kol paused and looked at her.

She wanted to know what he was thinking. It seemed like he was mulling over something. Re-thinking his original plan.

"You can tell him that the Bennett witch caused a lot of causalities. In fact, tell him she does in fact _have me_ where she _wants_ me." He gave her a suggestive look.

She felt her face burn up and had to look away. _Why would he say that? What the hell is he planning?_

"You really want me to tell your brother you got your ass handed to you by our little _Bonster_?" Kai sounded amused.

Kol laughed at what she assumed was Kai's nickname for her.

"Ahh yes, _Bonster_ , it suits you darling," Kol grinned at her.

"What are you playing at Kol? If you think Klaus-" she began to argue with him, but he cut her off.

"You will understand my little game soon sweety, don't you worry. Yes, I do believe I know my brother better than you, so you can scrap those thoughts you have on how Klaus thinks. It's better for me if he thinks he has the upper hand. I'm helping you out, believe it or not. This will buy your pathetic friends time." He waited for her response.

She was surprised at his suggestion, but she didn't really have much of a choice in the matter. The choices were that Kai goes back and tells Klaus what he doesn't want to hear, resulting in her friends deaths. Or she could let him fool Klaus into thinking she had the situation under control, which would buy her friends time. Problem was both options left her at the mercy of Kol, which was not a pleasant thought. Then again, when had she ever really valued her own life?

 _Come on Bonnie, you're the one that sacrifices, remember?_ She tried to convince herself.

"Do as he says Kai," she whispered into the phone Kol held out. Hoping Kai had heard her.

" _Really,_ Bon? Are you that predictable? You're not even going to consider your own life here?" Kai sounded more angry this time. She thought he had got over his anger issues a while ago when he reformed himself.

"Just do it Kai, you promised you would help save them if anything happened to me," she tried to sound stern.

Kai of course was not having any of it.

"Uhh _no_ , I promised I would keep Klaus sweet by maybe telling a few lies. I never said I would risk my life, or yours, for your friends. Can't you just think of yourself here? " He sounded reasonable.

She knew he was right deep down, but she had made vows long ago when it came to saving her friends. It was instinct for her now. She felt like they were the only things left in her life, and she needed to keep them safe at all cost.

"Just do it Kai!" She shouted, trying to hold in the sadness she felt over her situation.

"You heard the lady," Kol added. He was looking at her in disappointment.

Why was he disappointed? She could not understand. He had her right where he wanted her, wasn't that enough?

"Fine," Kai groaned out after a long pause.

"I swear Kai, if any of them die-" he interrupted her, as usual.

"Uhh news flash Bon, they're vampires, which means they're already _dead_. Well apart from your boy Matt, but he would probably be the first to go." He said it so casually that it set her teeth on edge.

"Just protect them! Can't you for once think of someone other than yourself?" Bonnie looked up as she said this. Kol was giving her an interesting look. Like he was thinking over her question, and it both amused and annoyed him.

"I'm thinking of _you_ , Bonnie. You might want to consider the fact I'm the only one who is. I did not risk my ass saving your sad life on your B-day, so you could throw it away for your _immortal_ , _useless_ , _friends_."

She had to admit, that was the nicest thing she had heard him say. Full of sincerity she never thought he possessed. It rendered her speechless for a minute or two, leaving Kol to answer for her.

"Well as you can see boy-toy, Bonnie is fine in my care. Just make sure my dear brother gets the message, and we can all meet up for tea soon." Kol was back to charming smiles and hidden agendas again.

"Fine. Damn, and I thought _my family_ was dysfunctional, but you guys might take first runner up."

"Tell me about it, we could probably win many prizes for our dysfunctional dynamic. Now run along and give my darling brother a big hug from me. Bonnie will be just fine." Kol looked down at her as he said this, and she could not hide her disgust.

" _Okay_. Just don't kill her," Kai warned before he hung up, leaving Bonnie left with silence and Kol's company.

"So darling, I'm feeling a bit peckish, fancy some lunch?" He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

She felt her stomach clench at the thought of his version of 'lunch'. She didn't even know what time it was, and whether it was lunch time or not, but she had a feeling Kol fed whenever he fancied. That he was not talking about a nice candle-lit meal with her. She wished she had just sent Kai instead, as she turned her head away from his eager and very hungry looking face.

* * *

Of course she had been both wrong and right. Her miscalculations were kicking her ass more than usual over the last year or two. He had provided her with a nice meal of roast beef and mashed potatoes, but he was not joining her.

She was still tied to the chair, and was waiting for him to untie her so she could at least eat. Her stomach was growling and she felt even more nervous with him sitting there looking at her. He was ringing a mini bell next to him, like he was calling his servants.

 _Who the hell does he think he is? King of the manor?_

It surprised her when another person came in after the third time of constant ringing. It was the same blond vampire guy that wanted to attack her earlier, and continued to give her a disgusted 'why aren't you dead yet?' look. She glared back, but his attention was now on Kol. Kol smiled at the mean vampire, mumbling something about 'it's about time', and continued to smile at her from the other side of the table.

The blonde vamp guy bent down as Kol whispered something to him. That made her body shiver and feel cold, that she almost lost her appetite. She wondered if he was telling the other guy to take care of her - as in kill her - like the mean vamp seemed to want to do. It made her even more nervous when he nodded and left her with Kol. _That can't be right_ , she thought. She gave Kol a confused look, and the asshole continued to smile at her and give nothing away.

She didn't see the vampire she had nicknamed 'meanie' in her head, who came back into the room in a blur. Too fast for her human eyes to see. Something landed hard on the floor, causing her and and the table to shake from the impact. Her shaking caused more from surprise, as she tried to see what it was.

She looked over the side of the table to see a man curled up in a fetal position. He was crying like his whole world was ending, whispering a prayer to himself. He was dressed in a suit, and had blood on the white of his collar. Bonnie could not do anything but stare helpless at the poor human man before her. She could sense he was just another human. It brought back so many memories of before the time she was desensitized to violence and vampires. She had become used to after a while. It started when she was a teen, finding out vampires were real. This brought back that time when she felt helpless and desperate to save human lives, before her best friends had become vampires.

"Come on chap, up on your feet. " Kol picked the man up, so he was now kneeling before him.

The guy was one step away from kissing Kol's shoes, as Kol looked down at him in amusement. Bonnie could see it, how he enjoyed the man's fear. She forgot how cruel vampires could be.

" _Please_ , I beg you!" The man pleaded.

Kol simply smiled at him like he was the most amusing thing in the room, other than Bonnie.

"Okay, I accept."

Bonnie wondered what he meant, till Kol had grabbed the butter knife from the table, and slashed the guy's throat right open before she had chance to register his intention. He had used his vampire strength to put enough force that it sliced deep. The blood splattered everywhere from the huge gaping slit across the man's throat. The blood had splattered all over her and the table, causing her meal to be also covered in splashes of blood, as Kol slashed at the flesh of his neck again.

She whimpered in shock, looking up to see Kol licking his fingers and the knife clean of blood. The blood was also covering his face. He continued to lick himself and the knife clean, licking it like a cat or animal lapping up something sweet. He was savoring it like what he had done was euphoric. She honestly should have seen it coming and be used to it, but she had not expected him to kill like that. She thought he would try and feed on the man, and that maybe she could distract him before he killed him. Yet the way he decided to murder him like that, caused her shock.

She was used to her fair share of killing and violence, and Kai Parker had introduced her to what a human witch could do with a knife, but that was _her_. It felt different seeing him do it someone, as she was used to being strong when she got attacked. Her friends had also mostly killed when she was not around, so she never seen the impact of their attacks. He had obviously wanted her to watch this little display, as he turned to her with a bloody smile.

He then picked the man up by his hair, before grabbing a wine glass from the table. He then filled it with his blood, before dropping the man like he was a rag-doll. Drinking the blood like it was wine, letting out a moan of delight as he emptied it. She would have found it all very vampire-cliche, had she not been so horrified.

Bonnie could only sit there and stare wide eyed. If only the spell had not rendered her useless, she could have attacked him by now, and save the poor man before he was killed. It made her feel weak and a little scared of how vulnerable she was in Kol's presence. Last time both he and herself had been dead, so there had been no fear. This time she was weak and tied to a chair, giving him the upper hand.

He finally turned to her, his lips and chin still covered in blood; including his pale chest peaking through the nightgown, that had blood dribbling down it. His vampire eyes and veins underneath them were visible, before leaving his face back to the playful Kol.

"Aww, I'm sorry sweat heart, I ruined your meal. Why don't I get you a glass and we can have a toast? A toast to this magical evening we will share." He looked at her, beaming with excitement.

He came up to her so she held her breath in fear, as his face was so near she could smell the blood. He then planted a wet kiss on her cheek, which caused a bloody lip stain from where his lips touched her skin. She tried to control her breathing as his face continued to stare down at her.

She felt herself wanting to run, as she stared at his bloody smile and seductive eyes.


	3. Seduce

**note: So this might be a few chapters longer than I expected. Not too long, as I have other stories that need finishing/updating. Sorry for any grammatical errors. I don't get chance to edit like I would like, but will go over it again and re-edit when I get chance. Please share your thoughts/reviews and let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

 _You have captured my heart_

 _and now you torture me sweetly  
_

 _you own my body and soul_

 _and yet you can't beat me_

* * *

Even with her hands now untied, and a new meal without the blood was placed in front of her, she could not eat. Her power has still not fully returned. All she could do was glare at Kol from across the table, as he tucked into his roast dinner full of calm. Acting like he had not just murdered a man in front of her.

After what it seemed like a long time of her glaring daggers at him, he finally looked up and took notice of her. Of course he smiled at her scowling face, finding it adorable.

"Something wrong little witch?" he asked playfully.

"Oh, _I don't know_ , maybe it's the repulsive killer sitting across the table from me!" She didn't mean to shout that out.

She thought that might set him off, causing him to finally decide to kill her. Instead he raised an eyebrow, but continued looking amused. Tucking into his meal like her comment didn't bother him.

"I'm surprised darling. I thought with your group of vampire friends, you would be used to little displays like that."

He looked at her then without amusement. She gulped, feeling her throat was as dry as sandpaper. She picked up the glass of water, refusing to touch the wine after remembering him drinking the blood from it. The water helped cool her aching throat, and her dizzy mind, that was trying to come up with a good response. She also thought she was used to horrible displays like that. Then again, maybe she had repressed those memories due to the fact it was her friends.

"I must say I'm disappointed. I expected more arguing from you. More of the _fire_ I know you possess, _little witch_." His look was back to seductive again.

He was drinking in her form with his eyes, delighting in it like he had did with the blood. She should have felt repulsed, but she felt him touch her body as he stared. He of course was not touching her psychically, but she felt the ghost of his fingers leaving no part of her body untouched. She was happy when he lowered his eyes, and continued with his meal.

"You didn't have to kill him," she whispered. Thinking he probably didn't hear her, or care to answer.

He did in fact hear her, due to his vampire-hearing. He looked up and raised an eyebrow again, as if her comment confused him.

"Yes, I did. I'm a _vampire_ darling. it's in our nature to kill innocent things," his tone held none of the remorse she was looking for.

"There are blood bags!" She argued. Knowing it was a lost cause when it came to Klaus and Kol.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the thought of what she had suggested.

"Those are nothing like the real thing. It leaves nothing to indulge in, and that is part of our nature. Your friends may drink from their revolting blood bags, but they have gone back to killing more than once. You know this Bonnie, even if you deny it." He gave her a look of fake sympathy.

She hated his words and fake look he cast her. She continued to glare at him again, but could say nothing to refute is comment. She wanted to say how wrong he was. That her friends had better self control than he and his awful family lacked, but she knew it wasn't completely true. She knew of her friends murder sprees. Damon when he threw a tantrum. Caroline when she was upset about losing her mother. Stefan when he lost control, and Elena when she had found it hard adjusting to being a vampire. Then the amount of times she had let them kill whoever they thought was associating with the bad guys. She was guilty of this too, she knew. She had over the years learnt to repress and ignore the bad deeds of her friends, because she could not be without them.

After losing her father, and her mother going AWOL again, she had no one to turn to other than them.

"Silence _again._ Guess I must be right." He wore his cocky smile again.

"Think whatever you damn well want Kol. You and your brother don't have any control, you're just plain evil. You attack innocent people like that man, because you won't dare touch what will fight back!" She could not help but resort to shouting again. He set her off more than his horrible brother.

She didn't see him move again. It was in a blink of an eye, before she felt him behind her. His warm breath tickling her ear, as he got close enough to whisper something. He had grabbed her hands and arms, putting them behind her back. So she was in the same position as when she was tied there, but he held her hands lightly. He could have easily crushed them with his vampire strength, but he was surprisingly gentle. Even lightly massaging her wrists as he held them, while his posture was that of a predator waiting to pounce on it's prey.

"Are you _offering_?" his voice was now deeper than before.

He sounded hungry, making her shiver. He hummed in delight at seeing her nervous. Getting closer to brush his lips gently against her neck. She could feel him touch the sensitive skin there, as he savored the feel. He placed a light kiss near the pulse point, enjoying the feel of her heartbeat echoing in his mouth. She thought he would bite her then and there, but he continued to linger his lips against her skin. Before rubbing them further up her neck, tongue peaking out a little to taste her soft satin skin. She both feared and enjoyed the sensation, making her feel even more on edge.

"Because I would certainly rather _have you_ , than that man from earlier," he whispered into the skin of her collarbone.

Causing her to jump and try to free her hands, but he continued to hold her still without hurting her.

"I thought you only used witches, not fed on them?" her voice came out squeaky from fear of his proximity.

She was both surprised and thankful when he let her go, taking a step back. The warmth of him near her skin vanishing with it. She felt suddenly more cold than before, but her body felt less on edge now he stood a bit further away. He seemed to be thinking over her question.

"You're correct darling, I tend not to feed on witches. I happen to have great respect for them. But _you_ on the other hand, appear so delicious - I was dying to take a bite," he sounded as hungry as he suggested.

She tried to ignore how his hazel eyes turned a darker shade as he said that. How he would look over her whole body when he made those kinds of suggestive statements. Even more scary for her, the way she reacted like a horny teenager upon hearing and feeling his stare. She decided to use that inner will power she possessed and ignore his advances.

"If you're going to kill me, I'd rather you just _do it_ already." That was not actually a lie, she really was fed up of these hostage scenarios.

She at the mercy of the bad guy to save her friends and others. It was becoming exhausting, but she had to be brave no matter what.

"Kill you? Why would I want to do that?" He sounded perplexed by her comment.

"Uhh, because you're a deranged asshole that likes to _kill_ innocent things?" she threw his earlier words back at him.

He smiled at the reference.

"Ahh yes, that is true, but not _you_ sweetheart. No, that would be no fun. Torture and flirting, with some added love-making, is more my style." He got closer and smiled down at her.

She felt her face burn up with the visualizations his comment brought to her mind. Him in his nightgown that had slightly opened some more, to reveal more of his lean pale chest, was not helping. Trying not to meet his boyish face and charming smile with her eyes, instead turning away from the temptation they brought.

 _Wow, if I get out of here alive, I seriously need to get laid. Since when did I let my hormones rule me? I don't need that. What I need is a holiday away from creeps like Kol, klaus and annoying boys like Kai. I need to get out of here! I need to get out!  
_

She tried to steady her ragged breathing. It had taken a good while after the prison world ordeal for her to sort out many PTSD symptoms she had gotten. Not just from there, but the trauma she had been dealt since she was fifteen. It seemed she never got to process the trauma properly, and it made her crazy with the constant battles she had to keep fighting.

 _"_ Hey, it's _okay_ darling, I'm not planning to hurt you. At least I won't if you play nice, and don't ruin my plans." He had begun stroking her hair back in a soothing manner.

He got down on one knee in front of her, like he was proposing. Instead he continued to look into her eyes and stroke back her hair in comfort. It confused her, and had her wondering if he was placating her before finishing her off. Then again, she was smart enough to know he would have done it by now if it was his plan. She wished he would have. She didn't want to die, but she hated the concern on his face as she had a panic attack, and the way his soft pale fingers played with her hair. She couldn't get used to this version of Kol. She knew that this was just one facet of his personality. The charmer with the ladies, but he was still the playful torturer at heart. He would go back to his sadistic nature in no time.

As if someone had called him, he turned his head away towards the door. Before nodding to himself and standing up. She had not heard anything, but then she knew vampire hearing picked up everything her human hearing couldn't.

"I must go darling. I will make sure Brian checks in on you, as we don't want you have a mini heart attack in our care. Then my brother would probably send in an unsatisfactory replacement for you." He stood up and smiled down at her, ruffling her hair a bit.

She pushed his hand away from her head, glaring at him. On one hand she was happy he would be leaving. She could figure out a way to get the hell out, and get rid of the spell incapacitating her. She guessed Brian was the rude blonde vampire from earlier, and needed to figure out a way to stop him from ruining her plans.

"Don't think about it darling. I can see the cogs turning in the pretty little mind of yours, and it won't work. Whatever you're planning, it's best to not try it. Or I won't be _playing nice_."

He came up to her chair, leaning down so that he was so close his breath fanned her face. She could not help but stare at his handsome features, and his smile that put her on edge. She really wanted to burn his pretty face right off. If only that it would at least stop her feeling things when he was close. Though, she did really want to make him suffer for killing the man earlier.

"If you're thinking of trying to take off the spell, it won't work. This is a very ancient spell that had to be crafted by a whole group of witches, over several days. It is not easily broken Bonnie. Believe me, I know a thing or two about magic. You're free however to go where you wish within the mansion, but I would stay away from my boys in the other room. I may love witches darling, but they certainly don't. Also, _stay out_ of my room." He had said the last part with a stern warning.

She wondered if the key to getting rid of the spell around the mansion, was in his room he had just forbidden her to enter. She would have loved to get rid of the other vampires who would be a nuisance, but she needed her power back.

"When will I get my power back? How did you even do it?" She asked curiously.

She really was impressed with the mechanics of the spell. That it would take away the power of a witch, but not like when she had lost it before. She could still feel it, but every time she tried to use it - she felt weak and unable to.

"When and _if_ I allow you to leave this mansion. Your power is still there sweetheart, have no worries. But most of it has been drawn out and lays within the spell's confines. You need the words for the spell to unlock your powers once you leave here, and then you will get it back again. It's the same as when you send your magic off in an object really, but instead of an object - it's the spell itself that draws it and traps it where I set it up." He continued to look smug.

She thought back to when she had sent her magic away in Ms Cuddles, and saw how it could be similar. Although this time she had not sent it away herself. Instead the magic trap has taken it without her consent, and she could even feeling it using it against her everytime she wanted to tap into it. This might be more complicated than she first thought.

"Well, you just thought of everything, haven't you?" she gritted out in frustration.

He smiled in delight, looking proud of himself.

"Well of course. You have to with my family, and a brother who put you in a box for centuries," he sounded bitter.

She could sense the hostility there. It was the same she saw in Klaus when he spoke of his family. They really were dysfunctional in that way. Even giving Kai's family a run for their money.

"I will leave you in peace now darling. Remember, curiosity killed the cat." He winked at her before placing a soft kiss against her cheek.

As if he could not help himself, his lips moved to her mouth, leaving a soft peck there. His right hand touching the side of her leg ever so slightly. His fingers skimming up her thigh to her backside, but he did not rudely grab it like most guys would have. He just left his hand where it was, and she could feel the imprint of it through her jeans. He had managed to gently grab her thigh without hurting her, and moved her closer so that their lips were a breath apart. She had grabbed the back of the chair with her hands to steady her, as she stared at him in surprise. He was too close, so that if she wanted, she could kiss him easily. He was not kissing her though, but breathing in deeply against her mouth, as if he was drawing her scent into his lungs. His lips then went to place a lingering kiss on her jawline.

She jumped at the contact, and was going to slap him before he moved away. She felt flustered from the intimate contact, and wanted to both attack him and draw him back near her body. Unfortunately he had vampire-sped away before she had chance to do either.

Looking down at her cold meal, she decided she would skip eating. Instead she would use every minute she now had to try and find the best way out of the situation she was in.

Getting up, she decided to go exploring. She was determined to beat Kol, no matter what the consequences were.


	4. Pleasure

**Note: hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think. :). _  
_**

* * *

 _your tongue is a lash_

 _your eyes are deep_

 _your bite maybe sharp  
_

 _but it is your pleasure I seek_

* * *

She detested Kol every minute she was trapped in the prison known as his mansion. She had only just got outside the room, feeling overwhelmed by how big the place was. She had planned to head straight for his room, but was wary due to his vampire henchman hanging around the place.

She found herself in one of the long hallways past the staircase. There hung up was a big picture in a old fashioned frame of Klaus and Kol. She was a little startled seeing it. She knew they were brothers and both arrogant bastards, but she had thought they were never close.

They were both in typical penguin style suits. She had to admit, she would have swooned over how good they looked if she didn't know them personally. Klaus had his typical smug smile in place, while Kol had his arm thrown around his brother; looking as playful as ever. You would think they were best buddies from the vibe the picture gave.

She sighed, thinking it was a shame they were constantly fighting each other now. She and her friends could have had peaceful lives if they were not battling it out.

She continued on down the hall, till she heard a noise coming from one of the rooms. The door was slightly ajar, and she could see some men walking around. It was Kol's vampire lemmings. Three playing cards around the table, while the other two talked. She tried not to make a sound as their vampire hearing would catch her out in a second.

 _Wait, why the hell should I be scared? I maybe hostage, but Kol never said I could not look around._

Deciding to avoid that room, she turned and went up the stairs. Double checking on the way up to make sure they had not followed her. She knew they must have heard her, but they had obviously been given the memo about her exploring privileges granted by Kol.

Once upstairs she still felt nervous being in a mansion full of vampires. Even though she had to say - the scenery was nice. Old style paintings of new Orleans through out of years hung up in every corner. Massive crystal chandeliers decorating the ceilings, while blood royal red new carpets covered the floor. She bet he choose that colour for obvious reasons.

The rooms all seemed empty and un-used, she wondered what happened to vampire-barbies that were on Kol's arm when she had met him. Checking the empty rooms, it seems they had left. Before finding Kol's room, she thought it would be best to check in with Kai. Make sure her friends were still alive.

Calling his phone, it rang for a few minutes before he picked up.

"Hey, this is Kai here," his voice filled the silence.

She breathed out a sigh of relief. Although she would never admit it, it was great hearing a familiar voice; even if that voice belonged to the ever annoying Kai Parker.

"You know you just need to say 'hi' when someone calls," she teased

His laugh was a welcome relief compared with the silence that covered the creepy mansion.

"You know i'm still not used to all this high-tech stuff. You kids today are so lucky with all your cool gadgets . So where is he? Is he there?" He now sounded concerned.

"No, he left on some vampire-business or something. Kai, what is going on with my friends? Are they okay?"

"Define _okay_..." he went silent.

"Are they alive?" Bonnie grumbled in annoyance.

"Oh righty-O, yeah then they're totally fine then Bon. They're still alive."

She wanted to cry with relief. At least she knew they were safe, even if it was obviously not good that she was trapped to save them.

"That's good. What is Klaus up to?" hoping Klaus was far away from her friends.

"Well he's kind of got your friends tied up and torturing them."

She gasped, before cursing in annoyance.

"What the hell Kai!? You said they were fine!" She now resorted to yelling down the phone.

She hoped her yelling did not alert the vampires, but she could not help it. She could tell he was pouting without seeing his annoying puppy-face.

"No, I said they were _alive_ , Bon. Which according to your definition - means _okay_. They were honestly fine, till Damon had to open his big mouth and piss off Klaus. So now he's back to torture-tactics."

Bonnie felt herself wishing she was there to slap Damon. Trust him to stir up trouble when she was not there to sort it out, and then expecting her to magically find a way to save them and herself. She really did not need this on her plate right now.

"Did you tell him I got Kol?" hoping Kai had used his best acting skills to convince Klaus.

"Yeah, I lied to him and told him you got his brother. He was still pretty pissed Bonnie, as he wants to see results. As in - mail Kol's unconscious body to him pronto."

She rubbed her tired eyes, having the sudden urge to rip her hair out. The day was not going as planned. She had a sinking feeling she would not make it out of the whole mess alive.

"Bon, you there?" Kai once again sounding concerned.

"Yeah. Just debating on what you should put on my tombstone when all this is over," she let out with another unhappy sigh.

"Wow, someone is dramatic. Is it that bad? You can fight back Bon. Trust me, I know how powerful you are."

She smiled at the compliment he easily gave her. It was rare she ever heard that from her friends. They all thought she was either made of delicate glass, or strong as steel, or in Damon's case - useless as trash. It was rare anyone ever paid her a compliment over how strong she was.

"Thanks, but I can't. He cast some uber-complicated spell that I can't unravel. It took my magic and now I'm stuck defenseless in a posh mansion full of vampires."

He went uncharacteristically silent on her. Before whistling and speaking.

"Damn, sounds like your vamp knows some magic. That is a very complicated spell, trust me. My coven has used it in the past, but it's sort of forbidden."

She was both jealous and relieved by Kai's magical wisdom. She wished she had been around a coven during her early witch days. Not only would she have learnt more, but also had a dependable group of witches to help her instead of relying on herself. Then again, Kai's family proved being in a coven is not what it's cracked up to be. It was better she had her freedom, but she still could have done with the extra magical help.

"Could you find out how to unlock it and get my magic back?" hoping he would find a way.

"Sure, I will check my old grimoires. Got to be careful though Bon. Klaus is on my case, and wants to know how you're during with his little assignment."

She groaned. Of course Klaus would want to know all the details, and not care if his crazy brother had killed her already. She honestly was sick of their whole messed up family.

"Just tell him I'm handling it. I got to go, he will be back and I need to find something."

She looked down the hall to the closed door of the room she had not checked yet. _His_ room, she presumed.

"Okay Bon, but please be careful. I know you like to act like you're wonder woman, but sometimes even she needs help. I'm good at assessing people, and from the sounds of it Kol is even more devious than his brother."

She already knew that. The words 'more handsome and sexy' came to mind too, causing her to want to to mentally slap herself.

"I will. I need to go now, let me know what you find."

She hung up before he could argue. Gathering her courage, she headed towards the door she knew must belong to Kol's room. She had this gut feeling it was definitely Kol's room Opening the door she felt like she was in a horror movie. That she would open it, and a big ass clown would pop up and scare her.

Instead the room was as empty as the others. It was big, the double royal bed in the middle taking up most of the room. Silk red covers on it, typical. There was another big picture hanging up on the side of the room, she observed. It looked like it was taken back around the same time the one Klaus and he took, but this time it was Rebekah. Kol had his arm around his sister posing and looking at the camera, while trying to kiss her cheek. She had her hand out to block his face, looking very much her usual self full of attitude. Kol looked much younger even though he was obviously the same age. Bonnie had never seen him look so content and happy. It made him appear more boyish and youthful. He was in a tux, while his sister was in a white sparkly dress and fashion of the time period. Bonnie smiled, knowing this is one of the rare times she could see a cruel vampire with some human life left in him. He seemed as happy as he did with Klaus in the last picture.

It made her wonder how their sibling bond broke in the first place. She obviously heard bits and pieces from their rants about how Klaus had screwed them all over, and how Kol always wanted revenge - but the pictures showed a different version of the siblings.

"Enjoying the the view sweetheart?" a familiar voice asked.

She whirled around to find Kol standing by the door, hands in his black jean pockets, looking the picture of danger and smugness. She felt her heart start to skip a beat as she looked at him. She honestly thought she would have more time to get out, but now he was blocking the door.

"I thought you had vampire stuff to deal with?" she whispered.

He raised his perfect eyebrows in question, before smiling even more than before. He was now fully dressed in a black top and matching black jeans, looking more casual than she had seen him previously.

"Oh yes, _that_. Well my dear brother seems to be trying to spread some rather scandalous rumors about me."

He walked into the room, circling her. She was glad there was a fair bit of distance between them, as he looked at her like she was prey. _He looks super hungry-_ She thought, now worried. She did not like the idea of him killing and feeding on some innocent person beforehand, but she did not want to face a hungry vampire.

"It's okay sweetheart. I'm not going to pounce and feed on you like some lion, so you can stop looking so scared. I have more self control than that." His eyes lit up as he gave her a reassuring look.

She honestly did not trust him, but it gave her some relief. That was till he was suddenly in front of her, trailing his fingers down her arm. Staring at her top like he imagined what her skin was like underneath it. Her face began to burn in what felt like blushing, as she looked at his fingers feather-light against her arm. He looked at her then, looking very much like he was trying to gain some sense of control.

"I guess my control is not as good as I thought. I have a feeling that _you_ have something to do with that, _little witch_." His smile was boyish and charming, much like Kai's.

He got closer to her, so they were only a breath apart. His fingers moved up to her neck, lightly touching the pulse there that was beating fast. She hated how much she enjoyed the proximity, wanting to move closer. She found her body moved of it's own accord, as she moved closer to him. He had her backed against the wall before she could think. His breathing was harsh as he looked deep into her eyes. They were almost vampire-like now, with the dark depths of the irises and veins staining the skin of his face.

"I have to taste you. I want to see if you're as delicious as I imagine," he whispered against her lips.

Her whole body shivered slightly, as she felt her heartbeat quicken. Of course she knew he meant blood, judging by the hungry vampire-look he was giving her.

"I thought you didn't feed on witches?"

He smiled in reply to her question. Obviously forgetting he was the one that had told her that little rule.

"I don't, usually. That does not mean I don't try and sample a _taste_ ," he whispered the words into the skin of her neck.

She felt the skin tingle from the sensation. His other hand was caressing her cheek, while he continued to stay close to the skin of her throat. She honestly did not know what came over her, but she wanted him to bite her. It had not been pleasant in the past when other vampires had done it, but Kol did not seem to want to rip her throat out. If he had wanted that, he could have done it by now. It still made her scared, and he must have noticed because he looked sympathetic.

"I just want a taste Bonnie. I promise It won't hurt too much. " He looked like a hungry man begging for food.

She could not find it in herself to refuse. Even when the people she knew did bad things to her in the past - like Damon killing her mother over a flip of a coin, she still felt bad if they needed help. It was always her weakness. She could not stand seeing others in any type of desperation and pain. Besides, maybe it would make him feel grateful and agree to give her back her magic. It could work in her favor if she played her cards right.

So she agreed. Nodding and pushing her hair back over one shoulder to give him full access of her neck. Hoping he would keep to his word and not kill her.

He smiled and let his face turn vampire like again, which made her look away. She felt his breath against the dip in her neck meeting her collarbone. Felt the tingles make their way all over her body, as his lips and fangs hovered close enough to touch- but had not touched the skin yet.

"You know, I have been called a _generous lover_ in the past. I want to give you a little something in return for your gift of letting me feed." He moved away a little and smiled down at her.

She was a little confused, but seeing the mischievous glint in those pretty eyes of his - she knew it was going to be interesting. Before she could ask him what he had in mind, his mouth was at her neck. Leaving a wet trail of kisses across her skin. She shivered as she felt his fingers run lightly over her breasts and ribs, then all the way down her body till they met the zipper of her jeans. She honestly thought she should stop what he was doing, but she didn't want him to stop.

 _I need this. I need something good for once._

All those years of damage had taken it's toll her on her, and for once she wanted to indulge. He lightly pulled down the zipper with one hand, causing her breath to hitch. The other wrapped around the other side of her neck to keep her in place. Although she was technically trapped in his hold, she instinctively knew he would not go any further if demanded he stopped. The way his fingers now slowly ran along her exposed underwear peaking out from her jeans. He looked into her eyes and she could see he was requesting something. Her mind felt like mush from all the lust she felt, so it was a good few minutes before she realized he was asking in silence if he could go further.

She was surprised he was even asking. He was the type to just take what he wanted without second thought. Still, she nodded her head in approval. His boyish smile became a grin, before his lips captured her own in a passionate kiss. He was consuming her mouth in desperation. She can't remember being kissed like that ever in her life, as she tried to keep up. Opening her mouth to allow his tongue to explore. He licked her tongue with his own before biting her lower lip a little. She moaned at the stinging sensation, before she felt him back at his fav spot on her neck.

His fingers dipped into her underwear into the waiting heat of her center. Lightly teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves, before she felt his fingers dip into her. She almost screamed out loud in pleasure and pain, when she felt his fangs sink into her neck. She arched up into him, rubbing her top-covered breasts along his own fully-clothed chest. Even though they were both fully clothed, they could not get enough friction of their bodies rubbing against each other. Causing them both to let out a happy sigh.

He fed from her neck as his two fingers worked her from inside. Dipping in and out, with a circling motion that was sending her over the edge. The more he continued to use his expert fingers to work her, the wetter she became. The feeling of his fangs lightly feeding from her was adding to the pressure building up within her. She felt her cool blood drip down her neck a little, and he left none of it to waste.

His tongue licked the wet drops, causing her to gasp at the same moment his fingers went deeper inside her her. She didn't know when she had grabbed onto his shoulders to pull him close, but it didn't matter. She felt herself wanting to faint in pure delight as he continued to pleasure her. He groaned loudly into her skin, the sound creating even more sensations within her.

She was gasping into his ear, which he seemed to like as it made him moan in satisfaction as he continued to lick her neck clean while pleasuring her. His fangs left light bites across her skin as he kissed the spot he had fed from.

That and the dip of his fingers inside of her was enough to finally sent her over the edge into orgasm. He had lifted her up by her thighs, without her even noticing; too lost in the pleasure he gave her. He put her down, and she felt herself lean forward into him for support.

She was happy to see he also was panting like he had just run a marathon, while she looked a sweaty mess. They rested their foreheads against eachother. Kol laughed and she found she did the same, before he smiled at her. There was no malice in this smile, it seemed genuine. Making her smile in return, as he stroked her cheek, wiping away the last remaining drops of blood from her neck.

Her smile faded when she realized just how far Kol was continuing to make her fall, when it came to his charm. Maybe she was not immune after all.


	5. Fear

**Note: Dedicate this chapter to my fanfic gal pal and amazing writer** **Fireismyelement. I yet again recommend her awesome kennett stories, or Kol stories in general. **

**Everyone has probably noticed by now my fic Kol is not all fluffy. I honestly loved the idea of Kol from what we heard of him before he had any scenes. The playful crazy evil evil younger brother, who has a thing for witches. I will stick with that Kol.**

 **Enjoy and Review. ;).**

* * *

 _Why don't we get drunk off lust_

 _drunk off fear and passion_

 _anything but trust_

* * *

After their little intimate ordeal, Kol had decided to show her around his manor. He continued to lightly touch her skin at every opportunity. Only light brushes, she noted. He was being a perfect gentleman, which surprised her. She had expected him to use their little encounter to bargain full on sex. Yet he gave her space and showed her around. He seemed very proud of his home, which was understandable - it was magnificent.

They had reached the paintings in the hall, which he stopped to explain the significance of each one. She was glad he was charismatic and made everything sound interesting, or she would have been bored. Museums had been more Elena's thing growing up. She did love old artifacts and priceless jewels, but paintings never really interested her.

"You look positively bored sweetheart," he sounded more amused than angry.

"I never really was into art. I sucked at drawing and painting, so it's kind of annoying seeing these amazing works by talented people." She shrugged it off, still observing the paintings.

She noticed him smile out the corner of her eye. She was glad she had not offended him. That was the last thing she needed, to offend the vampire holding her hostage.

"That is amazing, darling. I too never really cared for paintings and such. That was always Klaus's thing, as he would constantly rub it in our faces." He grinned.

"That smug bastard totally would," she muttered.

She forgot about his super vampire hearing, as he turned to her with the most satisfied smile on his face. He pulled her closer, as he placed his palm against her cheek. Lightly stroking it, while giving her what she considered bedroom-eyes. Bonnie considered that he looked ready for round two, and wished she had some place to hide.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she tried not to sound embarrassed.

"I just love the way you insult my brother, darling. It rather turns me on, so please continue." His eyes lit up in amusement.

His fingers lightly stroking her cheek were getting closer to her lips. She was feeling the body heat rise up inside of her all over again from his touch, and so decided to distract him. Plus she liked dissing Klaus, which was a bonus in the situation.

"Your brother is a smug little asshole that acts like someone took his fav toy away. He throws tantrums like a little kid not getting a cookie, and thinks he's some kind of God. He could win worst moron of the year award," she let out in a rush.

Kol laughed so much, that he dropped his hand away from her face to hold his stomach. She was puzzled by his hysterics. He seemed to find it more funny than she did, as he continued laughing. She raised an eyebrow in question, causing him to finally regain his posture. Even wiping a few tears away from all the laughter.

" _Wow_ sweetheart, I could kiss that sweet mouth of yours again. It's rare I hear anyone insult my brother like you just did. I guess being an indestructible hybrid does cause most to not say what they really think of him. It's honestly nice to have someone be so carefree about it." He laughed again.

She could not help but smile too. Seeing Kol's handsome smile was worth dissing his brother, considering that felt equally as good to her. There was just one thing she was puzzled over, which she decided to voice aloud.

"But why can't you insult him? I mean you guys are his siblings, and are just as indestructible as he is. I should know." She thought of all the trouble she and her friends had trying to kill the immortal family.

He tilted his head and observed her in interest, before smiling. Deciding to answer her question.

"Because Klaus takes insults from us far worse than any stranger. Need I remind you he stabbed us all and dumped us in boxes, even when we were loyal to him. It matters not to my brother who insults him, it's always a matter of his own pride. I'm not going against him to insult him."

He walked up to a painting of himself and Klaus, touching the edges delicately. She looked at his face, that seemed in deep thought over a memory; no doubt one he had shared with Klaus.

"Why are you doing all this then? If not to insult and make him angry?" She had whispered the question to herself, but of course he had heard it.

She felt panic when he turned his gaze to her, that was full of rage. He looked ready to rip into her throat if she so much as moved, but he soon schooled it back into a neutral expression. Then his mouth formed into a wide grin, making her feel like she had whiplash from his mood swings. She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh sweet Bonnie. I'm not just doing this to make Klaus throw a tantrum. You see I always had plans to rule this place, but my brother constantly got in the way. I guess it's also a little payback for how he has treated me over the years. But the honest answer? because it's _fun_. I like to have fun at my brother's expense. But I guess I do have to thank him for _one thing_ ," he said the last part in excitement.

She didn't know if she wanted the answer. He looked a little too happy over whatever it was, which was never good thing when it came to Kol.

"Yes, I do _owe him_ for something." He was looking at her now in interest.

Before she noticed him moving, he was behind her. She shivered as she felt his arms snake around her hips, while his head and full lips went to the spot on her neck. The same spot he had fed from earlier, as he lightly kissed the fang marks left there. His lips on her skin and body so close, made her heart speed up. She didn't know if it was out of fear she shivered, or because she secretly enjoyed his proximity. He lightly trailed his finger down her spine, causing her to jump slightly. He let out a sigh, his breath tickling the skin of her neck. Although they had shared passion only moments ago, he was still a dangerous predator.

"Yes, my brother sent me an exquisite gift, _you_ ," he whispered into her neck.

 _God, why does he make me feel like this?_ She tried to hold back an appreciative moan. His hand running up and down her hip, felt like it was burning her skin through her jeans. His other hand drifted further up till it reached her ribs, going up further to the underside of her breast. He continued to breath over her neck, making her want to rub her body fully against him.

He began placing light bites against the side of her neck he had fed from. The feel of his fangs against her neck should have scared her, but the feel of his warm hands now cupping the undersides of her breasts gave her other feelings. He kissed her cheek playfully before turning her around to face him. She almost wanted to scream at him to go back to what he was doing, but knew Kol loved to tease.

"I'm glad you're here Bonnie. I was disappointed after our last meeting," he sounded upset with her.

She knew why. She had turned him down, it probably still hurt his male pride.

"Well excuse me for being dead, and not happy making deals with the devil." She huffed out a sigh, looking away from his cute boyish grin.

"Hmm devil you say? I have heard that before," he whispered against her lips.

He began to taste her lower lip, biting a little like the hungry vamp he was. She moaned, hating the way her body wanted him so badly. She questioned why the attraction was so much stronger now. Was it because of their situation? Or that she was spending more time with him, and finally experiencing Kol for what he was? She could not work it out.

"You're doing it again," he whispered against her lips.

It woke her up from thoughts, as she looked into his light eyes that now seemed more hazel green than his earlier vamp-out.

"Doing what?" she asked out in confusion.

"Over-thinking in that pretty little head of yours." He grinned.

He ran his fingers against her jaw, tipping her head up slightly to look him fully in the eyes.

"Most would think you were not a talker, but I know you're thinking a lot sweetheart. Us villains can tell, considering we constantly plot in our minds. Have you always done that?" He sounded interested.

She was surprised by his observation. Not even her friends knew that she was usually silent because she was constantly thinking. Over the years she played hero-witch, she constantly had to plan in her head. All insecurities had to be hidden, as she would put on her fake brave facade to fall everyone into thinking she was strong. It worked, but it came with a price. It meant she was always suffering in silence. She never expected Kol of all people to figure that out. It was an unexpected surprise, causing her to be speechless.

"I see you once again have nothing to say, which means I'm right." His confident smirk was back.

She pushed him away from her, annoyed by his smugness. He laughed and came back to stand close to her, like he could not stand to put distance between them. She stepped back a little, and he followed by stepping forward, smiling at her annoyed expression.

"You don't know _anything,_ Kol," she mumbled in agitation.

She felt self conscious and wanted a wall put between herself and Kol. She hated that he had figured her out. She wanted to run and hide from him, and was glad when asshole-blonde-vamp turned up to interrupt them. She might have hated the blonde vamp friend, but right at that moment he was her savior. She could have hugged him if she knew for sure he wouldn't kill her. Letting out a sigh of relief as blonde-vamp whispered something in Kol's ear. It got his attention, but he was looking only at Bonnie.

His attention to her did not waver. He looked curious, dangerous, all the things that made her want to run in that moment. She felt her heart speed up when she looked into his eyes, that were watching her in interest. He had not even turned his head to acknowledge his vampire buddy, merely nodded as blondie talked.

His eyes full of desire and something darker, continued to rest only on her. She had to look away in fear of what it meant. When Kol finished listening, he finally looked at his vampire buddy.

"Bring them in," he announced.

The blonde vampire grinned in eagerness before leaving. She knew that was not a good sign, as she looked at Kol whom was smiling in equal happiness.

 _This isn't right, he looks way too damn happy._

She looked in the direction the blonde had left. He was back in the room within two minutes, making her jump back in surprise. Even with vampire friends the speed and element of surprise made her jump. Kol laughed at her reaction, enjoying watching her on edge.

The blonde had thrown two men on the ground. They were dressed in fancy white shirts and black pants, like they had just come back from a dinner party. They were on their knees with their hands tied behind their back, facing an amused Kol. She could sense the men were vampires too, and wondered who the hell they were, and why Kol had them begging in front of him.

" _Gentlemen_. I see my brother managed to persuade you," he sounded disappointed.

They both looked down at the floor, looking guilty and pitiful. Kol shook his head like a father not happy with his children, as he got down on eye level with them. He looked deep into their eyes like he was reading their deepest secrets. She recognized that look, the one that assessed her. It made her feel a sense of lust that was shameful, but also fear. She had this gut feeling she should run but her legs would not move.

"Don't deny it, I can tell you feel for my brother's agenda. My brother is not one for charm, so I'm guessing bribes?" It wasn't a question.

Their earlier conversation popped up in her head, and she wondered if this was his game with Klaus. Guessing his men fell for the bait. A loyalty test maybe? She already felt sorry for the the poor guys facing Kol with fear in their eyes.

"I knew you would gentlemen, so please don't feel ashamed." He stood up and looked down at them grinning.

It made her feel cold, how boyish he looked as he grinned at his vampire men. He seemed like a carefree young guy, and not the murderer she knew he was. It was creepy in that sense he was not like Klaus. With Klaus there was that unhappy look on his face that let you knew his mood and when he was going to strike. Kol continued to look like a young guy wanting to party and enjoy life. You just didn't know that him enjoying life, is by ending the lives of others.

The men were now begging for his forgiveness, which he scoffed off as if the suggestion was absurd. She didn't even know that vampires could sweat till she saw it dripping off their faces. They were scared of Kol, and she was starting to understand why. His smile was sweet but his eyes hinted danger behind the amusement.

"You see boys, I don't like attempts on my life." He looked over at Bonnie as he said this.

She felt herself go cold with the look he gave her. Although he looked amused, it was a promise of punishment she could see hiding behind his polite mask. He turned back to his men, and what happened next had her jumping back in shock.

He had dug his whole hand into the vampire's ribcage. She heard the crunching sound, making her ill. She could see the bone and blood peeking out from the blood stained white shirt. He then proceeded to take out the guy's beating heart like it was nothing. He held it in front of the guy, like a he was presenting a blood-covered gift to him. Laughing slightly as the guy's eyes glazed over with death and shock seeing his heart in Kol's hands. Kol watched and enjoyed that look, before throwing the heart on the ground like it was trash.

The other vampire seeing the fate of his friend, tried to get up and run. Kol had quickly pushed him down by his shoulders. The man was looking at Bonnie with true fear in his eyes, making her cover her mouth in shock. Kol was watching her reaction with slight interest, before digging his blood covered fingers into the guys throat till blood splattered all over his face. The guy had choked to death, but Bonnie could only focus on the blood pouring out the wound. It had covered Kol's face, making him appear like the true monster he was.

She could not stop shivering as she looked at the man that had pleasured her only moments earlier. He was licking some blood off his fingers, the blood of his own vampire men. Smiling and enjoying the taste. She tried to hold back a scream as she covered her mouth. She should have been desensitized to vampire gore and violence by now, but it felt so raw and real in the situation she found herself in. It was like a show put on for her, and bloody gore fest that made her want to run in fear. It really was opening her up to the violent world of her vampire friends. That this was the reality of vampire killing, making her wonder how she didn't break down after witnessing it from vampires before. Maybe it was the fact he was not killing humans for fun and food, it was his own vampire men. It made her realize that no matter how charming he and her friends might appear, they had killed in the same evil way. Almost like getting a slap of reality in the face. She had never wanted to run like she did right then.

She had not noticed him observing her like wild animal with his head titled. Blood was dripping down his face, onto those sinful lips that had kissed her. She felt dirty and scared looking at those very same lips, deciding now was a good time to run.

She made it to the door before she felt his hand push it close. She was facing the door, shaking all over. Her breath became gasps as she felt him breath behind her, his breath tickling her neck. For the first time since he had killed that first man, she was truly scared of him. She felt his fingers gently touch the back of her neck, causing her heart to beat faster. She felt like she was on the verge of a breakdown as she felt his cold fingers touch her.

She was trying to hold back from screaming, scared he might hurt her too. She felt wet lips at the back of her neck, making her jump in alarm. His hand snaked around her waist, as she felt the blood from his lips drip down her spine. It was cold and wet as it dripped down her top, touching the skin of her back. The blood running down her spine felt like his cold fingers he was using to touch her.

She felt like a scared trapped animal. Shaking so much she was near hyperventilating. She wondered if he was doing all this to scare her on purpose. He seemed to enjoy her fear, as she felt him sigh into the pulse of her neck. Enjoying the feel of drumming it presented as the fear spiked her adrenaline.

She thought he was going to bite her then. She got ready for the pain, but it never came. Instead he spun her around and she was against the door. Looking into his cold dark vampire eyes that were brimming with mischief. He was grinning, and the blood was covering his face like red paint. It stained some of his perfect white teeth, making him look even more demonic. She looked at him in fear, her lips trembling with the desire to scream.

Waiting for the death blow, instead found her chin tipped up. His lips crashing onto her own with passion she had never experienced before. Her lips were still trembling, as his lips continued to smear blood over her own. Then his tongue slid into her mouth, covering her own in the metallic taste of blood. She had put up her hands to push him away, but instead they now clung to his shirt in panic.

The desire in his kiss was more than he had shown previously. This time it seemed the killing had made him drunk with passion, and he was sharing it with her. She did not want it. She wanted to wipe the blood from her mouth as she cried out, but his lips capturing the cry made her weak with shameful desire. She did not know she possessed a dark side that liked it. It felt like the time she did dark magic, letting herself go.

Her fear and his lust mixing into a dangerous cocktail she was also getting drunk off, as she felt her own tongue stroke his of it's own accord. He moaned into her mouth, letting more of the sour blood fill it. His face brushing her cheek had made her own face become painted with the red. She could now feel the sin of it covering her. He went back to kissing her again, or more like ravaging her lips and letting her taste the blood of his men. She didn't push him away, and found herself slightly giving in. Too confused and weak to push him away. Not even wanting to, as she explored this darker desire she had kept hidden.

She shamefully indulged, till his hunger was satisfied.


	6. Deal

Note: Dedicate as always to **Fireismyelement** one of the best Kennett writers I know. :) Anyone interested in kennett needs to check her out. Sorry this chapter is so late, as I have been out of tune with TVD and had no idea where I was going with this. Please **review** and let me know if you like this story and want me to continue. Thanks also to everyone who reviewed before, it means so much.

* * *

 _Don't deal with a sinner_

 _who only wishes to take_

 _that is eager to make deals_

 _that soon he will break_

* * *

She continued to wash the rusty iron taste of blood from her mouth. No matter how much water she gulped down and spat back out, she could not get rid of the aftertaste. It wasn't the first time she had blood fed to her, but never in such an intimate manner.

It felt sinful and dirty. Maybe if she could wash away the blood, she could wash away the feel of his tongue ravishing her own. The blood flowing from his mouth to her own. No matter what she felt like Lady Macbeth - unclean.

"You can't stay in there forever sweetheart, we have _business_ to attend to." Kol's annoyingly enthusiastic voice woke her up from her thoughts.

"What business?" she mumbled in agitation. Praying he would leave her alone for a while.

No such luck in the life of Bonnie Bennett.

"The business of your mission and my dear brother orchestrating it," he sounded more amused than angry.

She remembered his face when he had told one of his men that he 'didn't like attempts on his life'. He had looked serious, and she had wondered when he would get around to revenge. She thought maybe their intimacy might mean he would let her off, but she wasn't stupid enough to trust him after his little display moments ago. Kol was like Klaus in that regard. Sure they can be your best friend one minute, but that does not mean he won't kill you when you let your guard down.

"Are you going to continue to stay silent?" he sounded concerned.

She groaned and tried to stop her shaking hands. All the adrenaline from earlier was still surging through her, making her feel like a shaking wreck. She would usually be able to channel that through her magic and cause damage, but now Kol had taken that away from her. She was at his mercy with no way out.

She was at least happy he had given her spare clothes and let her use his luxurious bathtub. Now in spare black jeans and she made sure a black top (she didn't want white, as it would stain with the blood Kol was likely to spill) she felt a little better. Still not confident enough to face Kol.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the bathroom door. There was a lock on it, but she knew Kol would not have attempted to come in. The bastard was sick on many twisted levels, but at least he wasn't a peeping tom.

"Do you feel better? I was starting to get worried." He sounded concerned, while pouting like a little child.

It reminded her of Kai, but on Kol it didn't seem right.

"What _business_ do we have?" She repeated.

He grinned eagerly, which made her even more worried. If Kol was grinning like a kid on christmas day - you know he meant trouble.

"Come, this way." He gestured for her to follow him.

They went back down the long stairwell, back to the dining room where he had orginally kept her tied up to a chair. The memory if his touch while in that position made her blush. She cleared her throat, trying to push away those thoughts.

"Someone looks flushed. Having some naughty thoughts darling? I'm delighted I inspire such daydreams," his voice dripping with arrogance.

She gritted her teeth and tried to remember she had no magic to burn him with. She crossed her arms protectivley, as they entered the living room. She didn't like being back there again. The chair was still sitting there with the ropes that had binded her. He followed her line of vision, smiling in amusement as he pointed towards the chair she was avoiding.

"Do you want me to tie you back up to that sweetheart? I have a thing for bondage, and would be delighted to indulge you if that is what you want." The look he gave her was a mixture of amusement and lust.

She looked down, avoiding those eyes. Taking a few steps back for good measure.

"I want you to tell me what the hell you're planning," she demanded. She was still refusing to look at him.

"Ohhh Bonnie, you really aren't much fun to be around. It's supposed to be pleasure mixed in with business, yet here you are wanting to jump straight into the boring part." He sighed in annoyance.

It did hurt being told how boring she was. She didn't have chance to have fun in her teenage years thanks to vampires, so it was both ironic and horrible having a vampire tell her that she was dull.

"What is the business, Kol," she tried to make her voice stern as possible.

Kol wasn't thankfully insulted. He looked happy at the thought of telling her his plans.

"Okay darling, as you insist. Our business will be contacting my brother and talking this out like civilized people," he sounded eager.

Her mouth was open wide in shock for a second. Sure she had suspected he would maybe threaten to call his brother to make her scared, but she hadn't realized he would actually do it. From what she had gathered about him, he seemed to not want his brother anywhere near his plans. She couldn't work out why he would want to speak to him.

"Why? I thought you didn't want him interrupting your plans?" She hoped that was the case.

He considered what she said, still grinning in amusement.

"True. Believe me sweetheart, I wouldn't usually want to converse with my brother, but the situation calls for it. He has made me rather unhappy, and there is the matter of _you_ being here. Besides, aren't you worried he's suspecting something is wrong? Considering you have not mailed my head in a box to him yet?" He waited for his question to hit it's mark.

The worry on her face was exactly what he had wanted. She could tell he had been waiting to use that against her. He was right, Klaus would get suspicious of the fact she clearly had not killed him yet.

"I want you to call my brother up darling, and then I will take the call from there." He was smiling like it was the most amusing thing in the world.

For her though, it was torture. The worry she felt for her friends intensified. She at least knew they were okay before, but if Klaus found out Kol was alive and well, they were dead.

"But.. _. my friends_." Her worry was written all over her face.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

"What about them?"

"Klaus will _kill_ them." She couldn't believe she had to spell that out for him.

Kol smiled and waved it off, as if the conversation was now boring him.

"Bonnie you have to understand you're out of options here. If you don't contact my brother, he will wonder why you have not done what he asked. I also won't be pleased, which I assure you Bonnie, isn't a good thing. Or you could contact my brother like I asked, like a good girl, and we can all chat over some nice tea." He was back to joking again.

Bonnie however was not seeing the funny side.

"He will _kill_ my friends. I _can't_ let that happen," she repeated again. Her eyes focused on him, to make sure he didn't try anything.

His amusement faded in an instant. It worried her when he did that. Kol was usually all smiles, and his serious face was scary. It was like when Kai stopped talking, you just knew you were in danger-zone.

He walked up close to her, as she took a few steps back to avoid him. He gently grabbed her arm, careful to not crush the bone. She looked up at his eyes that were still darkened from earlier. She felt fear, but also the anticipation of him touching her. Her body was burning up at the mere closeness of his body near her own. She wanted him to kiss her again, but he didn't. He just stood there assessing her face like he was trying to work something out. Like there was something about her that puzzled him. He stood like that for a few minutes, examining her. She wished she could be as casual about their closeness as he was. She could not help but study those lips that had kissed her so passionatly only moments before. Wanting, no needing, another taste.

 _Get a grip on yourself Bonnie. He's evil, his whole damn family is evil incarnate. You have got to stop lusting after evil like like an idiot, people need you!_

Shouting at herself in her mind seemed to help wake her up, at the same time Kol let her go with a soft sigh.

"Okay Bonnie. Since you wish to save your pathetic friends so much, I will offer you a deal."

He took a few steps back from her. She missed his closeness, but was happy he gave her some space. She studied his expression that seemed sincere. It gave her hope that maybe she could work something out with him to save her friends.

"What is the deal?" she asked in a rush.

"Wow, _amazing,_ " he looked amused as he said this.

She was confused by that.

"What's amazing?" she crossed her arms over herself defensivily.

"That you're so quick to jump into a deal with a devil like me for the sake of your idiotic friends. Yet it surpises me how nonchalant you have been over my keeping you hostage. I have to say, I have not seen anything like this sweet loyalty and idiocy you're displaying right now Bonnie. Your boy-toy was right, do you care nothing for your own life?" his amusement was replaced by puzzlement.

That made her thought-process stop in it's track. She had not expected him to say it so bluntly. It made her heart hurt even more, that he was picking at the place she had stored all those emotions over the years. She had asked herself the same question a few times, but always rationalized it with excuses. Now he was making her bring up those questions in her mind all over again. So in her own typical way, she wanted to play defensive and avoid the coversation he brought up.

"Of course you would think that Kol. You and your family don't care about anyone but yourselves. I might be your hostage, but at least i'm not plotting against the people I claim to love like family."

She knew that would hit him where it hurts. He didn't look as hurt as she thought he would be, just a slight flash of saddess crossed his face before going back to his cold mask.

"You have a point. I have to say your idiotic friends are lucky to have such a friend as you, but the question is dear Bonnie - are you as lucky to have friends like them?" he smiled.

For a moment she felt completly perplexed and not sure how to answer that question. She had never thought about it that way before, which was stupid because it seemed to be a simple question. Was she lucky to have friends like them? Were they as loyal to her as she was to them? She didn't know anymore.

"I think you need a moment to consider my offer Bonnie, seems you have a lot to think about. I will let you call your boy-toy and give him an update. I'm sure he's worried about you, as he seems to care more than your friends it seems."

Kol grinned and went out of the room before she could form a reply. She was surprised he would even let her call Kai, considering he knew she would try plotting a way out of her situation with him. It just showed that Kol was confident in the fact he was in charge of the whole operation and she wasn't going anywhere. Needing a confidence boost after the questioning from Kol, she called Kai knowing he was waiting for the call.

He picked up straight away.

"Bonnie, you okay?" he sounded very concerned.

She hated hearing it. She was used to no one paying her any concern, instead leaving that up to her to be the one worrying over others.

"Yeah just peachy Kai. Kol, his boys, and me are playing monopoly as we speak. It's real fun and i'm winning." She used her best form of sarcasm.

Kai groaned in annoyance, not amused by her wit.

"What is going on over there? Where is Kol?" Kai got straight to the point, as usual.

"He decided to let me have prison rights of one phone call," she sighed.

"Well Klaus will be coming back soon, and I don't want him to catch me on the phone with you. He's already pissed Bonnie. If he finds out Kol's basically the one keeping you prisoner, he will kill your friends and probably let his bro kill you just for fun."

She rubbed her aching temples in thought. Kai was right, it was a dangerous situation she was in. She wondered why Kai had not abandoned her and skipped town already. She knew Kai was all about his own survival, so it surprised her that he would stick around.

"What about you? You don't seem very worried about your _own life_ , Kai." She hoped he would take the hint and run for it.

"Oh yeah Bon, I'm just hanging out for fun. Ya know keep your buddies company while Klaus threatens to kill me. Just what I wanted." His sarcasm matched her own.

"I'm serious Kai. Klaus is dangerous and can't be killed. I don't know why you stay, it's not like you to care."

"I'm well aware of that Bon. I'm not afraid of him, did you forget i'm a badass boss warlock with all sorts of cool new power?" He asked in amusement.

She scoffed at that. Kai never failed to make her both angry and amused with his arrogance, she didn't understand how his head not not exploded yet with that ego of his.

"Well then _Mr badass_ , why have you not jumped ship yet? I know you don't like my friends." She knew very well how Kai felt about her so called 'friends'.

"Because you asked me to Bon," he sounded sincere.

There was a pause for a moment while she took that in.

"Since when do you do what I ask, Kai? I thought you were all about your own survival."

"No Bon, you just assume i'm still like that. Just like you _assume_ your dumb ass friends will be bothered to save you if they get free. Basically, you should really lay off the assumptions," he let out in a huff of agitation.

She felt bad for the accusation when he put it that way. She never considered Kai might be one of the few people that would care if she died, which went to show how far her life had sunk. She used to believe she had friends that would sacrifice for her as she would for them, but lately she was doubting everyone she knew.

He must have hated the silence as he choose to break it before she did.

"Look Bon, I am tempted to just leave Klaus to torture your friends, especially Damon. I don't really give a damn what he does to them, I mean they're already _dead_ right? but i'm worried about what he and his equally crazy brother will do to you. Call it witch thing. Us witches have to stick together you know? Or I guess you could say I don't want to lose the only person that considers me a friend. Or toy boy, i'm not fussy." She could imagine him grinning as he said _toy boy_.

The rest caught her off guard. Sure she considered Kai a sort of frenemy now, but she never thought he would think of them as being friends. They had a lot of bad history. Then again she knew she had that with all her current friends, so their relationship would be no different.

"Thanks Kai. Look, I will deal with Kol, but right now he wants to talk to Klaus." She felt herself become nervous just thinking about it.

"Okay, _not good_. Bon you got to talk him out of it. If he talks to Klaus, you're finished."

"Oh yeah sure Kai, because my hostage situation and the fact I came here to _kill_ him, totally makes him want to listen to me," she scoffed.

"Just dazzle him with your amazing wit and hot body, turn on the charm if you have to. You got the whole package Bonnie."

"Oh sure Kai, that really worked with you during your evil phase, didn't it?" she couldn't hide the sarcasm behind the question.

"It sort of worked. I didn't kill you, but you will just have to hope Kol is nicer than me at my worst."

The fresh memory of Kol killing the man in front of her came to mind, making her shiver.

"He's not Kai, trust me. If he doesn't talk to Klaus he might decide to join Klaus in torturing my friends before killing all of us. He's still not over the fact we killed him before."

She didn't know if that was true, considering his intimacy with her, but she remembered the threatening look he gave her when he killed the man.

"Great. Guess I better let Klaus know, and be prepared for him to start torturing me too. If I die can you play Nirvana at my funeral?"

She had to laugh. Kai could always crack jokes at the worst of times.

"Sure thing. I have to ask though, why has he left you alone so far? How did you manage to convince him?"

He laughed.

"Oh Bon, I have my ways. Besides he likes me, I mean you can't blame him right? turns out we have a lot in common. You know with the whole once wanting most of our family dead or punished thing. Plus I made it clear I don't give a damn what he does to your friends, and even gave him a few tips on how to torture Damon. I think that earnt me a few good points in his evil book."

"Of course you would both get along when it comes to _that_ ," she sighed.

"Either way Bon, i'm the best chance you got right now. I can't find a good reverse spell to get you back your powers yet, without Klaus jumping to conclusions, so you will have to wait. I will try and get him to talk to Kol without raging over the fact you haven't completed your mission. You will have to get Kol to play it cool, then we might be able to save you and your stupid friends."

She thought about it, staring in the direction Kol had left the room. Her situation was not critical. By the end of night, it could end up with either her or her friends dead if she was not careful.

"I will talk to him."

She said goodbye and turned off the phone. With a heavy sigh she wondered how her life had got to this point, where the threats against her and her friends were now endless.

 _This is not good._ She thought, before she followed in the direction Kol had left.


End file.
